A Worried Bat
by MorningRose'sSea47
Summary: After Green Lantern and J'onn have been kidnapped, Batman looks over a piece of left behind technology from the enemy that took them, and the rest of the Justice League minus Green Arrow and himself. While looking over the piece for what seemed like days, Batman accidentally falls asleep, what happens when he sees his worst fear? DADDYBATS!


******Hey guys, I've been reading _"Daddy Bats" _stuff all day today, so I decided to write one myself! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**A Worried Bat**

**Des. After Green Lantern and J'onn have been kidnapped, Batman looks over a piece of left behind technology from the enemy that took them, and the rest of the Justice League minus Green Arrow and himself. While looking over the piece for what seemed like days, Batman accidentally falls asleep, what happens when he sees his worst fear? DADDYBATS!**

**(During **_**The Batman **_**episode **_**"The Lost Heroes: Part 1" **_**Season 5, episode 12)**

**Batman/Bruce Wayne's POV**

I typed slower than usual on the Batcomputer's keyboard, my eyes slowly began to droop as I looked over the same information for the _same _piece for technology for the 15th time. My eyes continued to droop, and soon, my head leaned forward, my chin resting on my chest, and I groaned, almost falling asleep until-

"_Batman."_

I gasped, jerking up and looking down at the keyboard once more, hearing Green Arrow's-AKA Oliver Queen-voice. I sighed, and asked "Yeah?" _"Got anything yet?" _"No," I replied shortly after, looking back up at the Batcomputer's large monitor, "I feel like I've been looking over this remote relay for _days_." _"It has." _He replied in his still monotone voice. A yawn escaped my lips and I held my forehead in my left hand, "I think there's something wrong with me," I said softer than my normal voice, sitting up so that I was sitting straight on my chair, I closed my eyes "I can barely keep my eyes open." I looked to the technology again, and asked "This thing isn't like anything I've seen before. How are you doin'?" _"Goin' around in circles," _was his reply, _"You know, Superman and Flash might not have been our fault, but Lantern and the Martian? We should have seen that coming." _I could hear the slightest of sadness in his voice, and I lightly commanded "Stop beating yourself up, Oliver." I leaned back again, closing my eyes once more, I lightly heard Oliver's voice saying something about us being in the League, but I soon drowned it out with my snoring as I fell asleep…

_I heard a violent noise, as if something were slashed by a knife and I jerked upward in my seat before opening my eyes, seeing that in front of me the Batcomputer was gone and was replace with nothingness. I turned around slowly in my seat and gaped at my sights, Superman, Flash, Hawkguy, J'onn, and Lantern were all hung about the ground on large white X's. A metal ring was around their wrists, ankles, and waist, their eyes were closed and their heads hung lowly, indicating they were either unconscious, or asleep. Lightning struck all around them, finally when it ceased, had I ran forward to them, only to be stopped by a large glass dome shielding them from me. Lightning then struck all of their chests, lightly just appearing and flashing out of their eyes and now open mouths as they screamed in pain. I stood there, gapping at them, until I said "Its going to be ok! I-" "Hugo Strange." J'onn's voice cut me off, I turned behind me, and he stood-well, _floated_-there, staring at me intently."Hugo Strange." He repeated, still staring at me, I walked towards him, and asked "Strange? What does he have to do with this?" "Hugo Strange." He repeated once more, I frowned, and asked "What about him?" Then, he slowly started to disappear, revealing…_Robin!

_He was strapped to a giant X as well, his wrists, ankles, and waist were bound to it as well. Immediately I turned from the brave hero named Batman, to the worried father named Bruce Wayne. As he appeared before me, he asked "Bruce, are you ok?" "What are you doing here?" I asked, astonished as well as worried "You're not in this." "Bruce?" He repeated, I looked at him, and said "No, you're not-" "Bruce."_

I flinched as a hand rubbed my shoulder, repeating my name as I flinched-gasping-and turning to my right to see my adoptive son Dick there, looking at me with worry in his eyes. He had on a purple robe, and he was holding a slice of pie on a plate in his hand as he looked at me, he said "Sorry. You were making noise." I sighed, looking away from him and saying "I must have drifted off for a second, woo," I looked back at him, and asked "What are you doing up so late?" I could _hear _the fatherly tone in my own voice, and had half the mind to chuckle at myself. He looked down at his slice of pie, and said "I couldn't sleep," he looked at me once more "I had a nightmare too, sorta" He looked down to his pie again, taking a forkful and bringing it to his mouth "I kept hearing the Martian's voice." And with that he ate the forkful, I stared at him with astonishment, J'onn had appeared to him as well? Did we have the same dream, if so…"What?" He asked, looking at me after he swallowed the food. I stood up, and said "I'll tell ya on the way," I pulled down my mask, glad no one could see my eyes behind it, and I looked behind me and told him "Get dressed and get back down here as fast as you can." He nodded, and ran off, leaving his pie on the counter-like part of the Batcomputer.

I sighed as soon as he left, rubbing my forehead with my fingers slowly, trying to stop the headache I _knew _that was going to come. The dream-wait, _nightmare _would be a better name for it-had startled me yes, but the only truly terrifying part had been when I saw Dick trapped on the X. He didn't look terrified, he just looked down at me with no feeling, no fear, no…nothing. Even if it were a dream, I was shaking from it, he's known from experience that Dick wasn't invincible like Superman, but I had promised myself that for as long as he was my Robin, my _son_, I would protect him all I could, even if it took my life to do so. So seeing him strapped on a large X before me…worried me.

What if something like what happened to the others happened to Dick? What if he were strapped to a large table, electrocuted with pure lightning, and just plain _tortured? _I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him, he's my son, and he will forever-"Batman?" I jumped again for the second day and turned around to see the devil himself. I sighed, and said "You startled me." He smirked, and said "I've been working on my stealth, now let's go." I smiled at him as he started running to the Batmobile with his usual energy, and I heard him exclaim "C'mon Batman!" I chuckled, and ran to the car, jumping in and starting it quickly, smiling as I drove down Gotham's streets, knowing that I will protect Dick as long as I'm Batman.

But I will be Batman forever, and despite my protection, forever I will be a worried Bat over my little Robin.


End file.
